The Unnoticed Slytherin
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: What does it take to make this unnoticed girl noticed. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling

One thing about being unnoticed is that you can take everything in around you and not be disturbed by classmates and other students. Another good thing is that there will never be rumors going around about you that would humiliate you. You can also get your studies done in plenty of time because you have no one around asking questions or trying to copy your answers. But this is where the advantage ends for being unnoticed.

Being unnoticed means you have no friends to converse with, no one to turn to when life gets hard, and no one that you mean something to. You get pushed aside and forgotten about. Nobody notices if you didn't show up for a class period and have been laying up in bed sick all day. You have nothing and no one.

Most would probably expect me to be in Hufflepuff since I am a lot less outspoken then my fellow house mates but I think my cunning ways of getting myself out of tight spots is what landed me in Slytherin. I think that me being less outspoken is part of why I am unnoticed. Slytherin's are usually known for their outspoken ways about their views on muggleborn's which I do not share with them. I'm also only average in looks, there is nothing really special about me, nothing that stands out against my other classmates.

My name is Tracey Davis and I am the unnoticed Slytherin. I have plain brown hair, brown eyes, and I am an average 5'4". There are no scars any where on my body that would help me to stand out even a little bit. I'm not a klutz so I won't randomly run into somebody or something for people to talk about nor would I being falling on top of someone that would have a rumor going around this school faster then a light being turned on. I'm just me, just average.

So you can imagine my surprise when my name was called out in class.

"Tracey Davis, would you please come to the front of the room." Professor McGonagal called out to our 5th year Transfiguration class.

I walked up towards her desk not sure what to expect. All eyes were on me, and it felt like the walk of shame, but I wasn't sure why I was being called up there. Coming to stop in front of McGonagal was scary, I could feel my heart beating and I felt that this couldn't have a good ending for me.

"After reviewing your paper from last week it has come to my notice that there are sections that are blatantly plagiarized from our text. This is a serious issue and has rarely been a problem here in Hogwarts. Please explain to me why you thought that plagiarizing the text would be a good idea?" Professor McGonagal asked sternly.

I racked my brain trying to remember me plagiarizing the text in the paper last week but I don't remember not quoting anything that I took from the text. How could this have happened? I always double and triple check my work to make sure that I have done it to the best of my ability and I'm sure I would have picked up on not quoting the text.

"I.. uh.. I don't remember plagiarizing anything from the text. I double checked my work when I finished it and I never saw anything I took from the book that wasn't already in quotes. I.. I don't know what else to say." I said.

I was so shocked! I thought it was going to be bad but I didn't think it was going to be anything this bad. I could get expelled for this, for something I really don't remember doing. I've always been so careful when using exactly what the text says to put it in quotes so I wouldn't end up being accused of plagiarizing.

"Class is dismissed." McGonagal's words broke through my train of thought. "Tracey stay behind and we can sort this out."

I could already hear the whispers starting about me. The unnoticed Slytherin is finally being noticed and guess what I would rather not be noticed if it meant this. This was even more torture then being unnoticed and left alone. I didn't want to be noticed because of something bad because this would make me less liked. Not that I was liked now, people just had more of an indifferent feeling about me. But now I would be talked about and not liked because I had supposedly plagiarized on my paper. People would begin to think that I was dumb and that I cheated.

"Here is your paper Miss Davis. Look over it and the comments I wrote and then we can talk about it." Professor McGonagal said as she handed me my paper.

But the thing was this wasn't my paper. As I read it I noticed small mistakes throughout the whole paper that I would have never missed. Along with the missing quotations there were spelling mistakes, run on sentences, capitalization errors, and this paper was not what I wrote. I was confused. The paper had my name on it yet it was not the one that I spent hours writing out and proof reading.

"I don't understand Professor. This paper is not mine, it may have my name on it, but it is not what I wrote." I replied as I handed the paper back to her.

"I recognized that this wasn't your normal work either but thought maybe you did it last minute and didn't have the time to write to your normal standards. How ever I did notice that one of your classmates' papers had suddenly improved in quality and thought from their normal work. Why don't you read it over and tell me what you think?" Professor McGonagal then handed over another paper to me.

My eyes widened as I began reading it. This was my paper. Each sentence was exactly as I remembered having it. The question was who swapped my paper with theirs and why? I was unnoticed, a nobody, who would swap papers with someone that was unnoticed? It wasn't like I had done anything to them that would make them want revenge against me.

"Professor, this is my paper. Every last word on here is mine; it wasn't changed at all besides the name of who wrote it."

"I thought that might be the case. You are free to go Tracey and this problem will be taken care of."

As I walked out of the classroom I kept trying to figure out who had done this to me. Professor McGonagal had taken the name off of the paper so I wouldn't see who it was that had taken my paper from me. She did this so that I wouldn't take measures into my own hands but it just made me wonder that much more who would have wanted to take my paper and why. I mean if people actually talked to me and knew my name it would be more likely to happen but I'm not even sure if my housemates know my name let alone any of my other classmates.

I noticed that my talk with Professor McGonagal had taken almost the whole next class period so I started walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. When I walked into the Great Hall everyone got quiet and stared at me. Word sure does get around Hogwarts fast! I held my head high and walked over to my spot at the Slytherin table and sat down.

Chatter slowly began again but I would see people stealing looks my way and then turn and whisper some more to their friends. I didn't know how much more of this I could take when somebody actually sat down next to me. I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise it was a guy! Not just any guy though, it was Theodore Nott.

Theodore was kind of like me in some ways. He didn't hang out with Draco and his gang, nor did he have lots of girls falling all over him, though he did have some, and he was a bit of a loner. You could spot him many times sitting in the Library alone doing homework, as I myself did, but from time to time he would have other people with him so he wasn't as unnoticed as me.

"Hey, I'm Theo," he said to me as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Tracey," I said back.

"It's nice to meet you Tracey."

That was all that was said between the two of us for the rest of lunch. Once I was done eating I got up and headed towards the Library for my study period. I usually got a lot of work done during this period but today all I could think about was that stupid paper and how someone framed me. I wasted the whole entire class period thinking about this until Professor McGonagal came and got me. We walked up to Dumbledore's office and I sat there in front of him waiting for something.

"Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked me as he held out a bowl filled with the candy.

"No thank you."

We waited a few moments more when the door opened again. In walked Milicent Bulstrode with Professor McGonagal following behind her. Milicent was instructed to take the seat next to mine while Professor McGonagal stayed behind us and then it began.

"As you both know Tracey was accused of plagiarizing her Transfiguration homework for last week. But it has come to my attention from Professor McGonagal that Tracey's homework was indeed not hers but really yours Miss Bulstrode."

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about but why would I take her paper any ways?" Milicent sneered at Dumbledore.

"That's what we would like to know so why don't you tell us." Dumbledore said calmly.

I just sat there while all of this was happening, trying to think of a reason why she would take my paper, but nothing came to me. I liked to believe that she didn't do it; after all we did share a dorm room for the past five years. I'm not sure how long I was lost in my thoughts but when I finally came out of them I noticed that Dumbledore was still as calm as could be but Milicent was fuming! Her face was red and I'm pretty sure if she hadn't started yelling yet she would be soon.

"Fine old man, I did it, I took Tracey's paper and switched it with mine! I was sick of all the attention she was getting from the one guy I wanted! So I decided to get back at her by writing a paper that was plagiarized and putting her name on it. Then I switched the papers right before class so she wouldn't notice that her paper was different and quickly switched the name on her paper to mine." Milicent yelled at him.

"Since this is the first offense and a very serious offense I subject you to detention every weekend for the rest of the year, and you will fail 5th year Transfiguration and need to retake it next year. Although it already seems that you wouldn't have passed Transfiguration this year. Your first detention will be Friday night at 7pm with Professor McGonagal, if you don't show up or are late for any of your detentions you will be expelled. You are all excused now." Dumbledore said and pushed back his chair.

Milicent made sure to get out of there as soon as we are excused but it took me a few moments more to register that we could leave. My thoughts kept going around in my head as I walked down to the Slytherin common room. I couldn't believe someone would be so stupid to think they could actually do that and get away with it. Then again it was Milicent and she had never been the brightest crayon in the box to begin with. But her reason just doesn't make sense; no guy has ever paid attention to me. At least not until today when that rumor was going around.

By the time I made it back to the common room I was down right mad that someone would do this to me. It didn't help that the first thing I saw when I walked in was Milicent standing there talking to her friends and laughing. I walked over to her group and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, I smacked her right across the face.

"You bitch! I can't believe you did that to me!"

"You deserved to be put in your place, whore!" she yelled right back to me.

I was about to hit her again when someone came up behind me and pulled me away. When I turned around I found out that it was Theo from lunch and he was pulling me out of the common room and into the halls.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. It will help you to cool down." He said to me, still pulling me along by my hand.

I let myself be pulled around by him for a bit until we made it outside. I could feel myself cooling down already but it had felt so good to slap her after what she had done to me.

"Now how do you feel?" Theo asked me.

"I feel much better, thank you. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He replied with a smirk.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Before today nobody ever noticed me and now you're being nice to me, I just don't know what to think of it all."

"I don't think you were unnoticed Tracey. But to answer your question, you needed someone who wasn't going to continue the rumors about you and someone to turn to. I'm a bit of a loner as well and I thought you could use someone."

"Thank you Theo. That's really sweet of you but I really have been unnoticed all this time."

"Not to me. You were never unnoticed to me." Theo said and lifted my face up towards his.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at him. I had never been this close to a guy before and it was a bit exciting and a bit nerve racking. Then his face descended towards mine and his lips lightly brushed against my lips.


End file.
